La faute à Stiles
by Noxentra
Summary: Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas courir dans un réfectoire. Ça n'apporte que des problèmes.


Ca a commencé sur un coup de tête. Je cherchais des fictions sur le couple Stalia, parceque oui je les aimes, mais n'en ai pas trouvé. Alors j'ai eu envie de faire mon propre personnage. Elle se passe en début de saison 3, donc risque de spoiler pour celles et ceux qui n'y sont pas encore. Je fais des fautes [ et oui ! ] et j'utilise le site Scribens pour les corriger. Mais je ne suis pas sûr à 100 % qu'il marche du tonnerre. Je précise aussi que j'ai un humour qui laisse à désirer.

oO§o§Oo

Tout ça, c'était la faute à Stiles. S'il n'avait pas couru pour aller à la rencontre de Scott dans le réfectoire, jamais l'assiette d'Allison ne se serait trouvée sur la brune qui marchait à côté d'elle pour la dépasser. Si on voyait la scène au ralenti, on pouvait voir Stiles Stilinski courir en essayant de tenir son sac correctement sur son dos, il ne voyait pas Allison avec son plateau, pensant juste qu'il allait la bousculer légèrement et s'excuser plus tard. Mais non. La bouche d'Allison forma un "O" alors qu'elle se retournait sur elle-même au passage de Stiles, Lydia regarda le plateau voler avec ce qu'il contenait et se renverser sur une camarade de classe qui voulait simplement sortir du réfectoire. Son T-shirt vert trempé de sauce bolognaise tourna à un marron et le vert d'eau se contenta de faire descendre les morceaux de viande et pâtes par terre, sans oublier d'en laisser sur le pantalon. Les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune femme trempèrent eux aussi dans la sauce alors qu'elle ramenait sa crinière dans son dos. Son regard se leva vers Allison et Lydia et c'est la brune qui s'excusa en premier.

- C'est la faute à Stiles _! S'excusa-t-elle en regardant Stiles continuer à courir_, je suis désolée ! Est-ce que ça va ?

La brune emplit de pâte ne savait pas comment répondre. Sortir une réplique acide ou bien tenter de calmer la colère qui montait.

_Pense à ce qu'a dit le psy. Pense à un endroit où tu es bien. Poudlard._

- Je suppose que ça pourrait être pire, _tenta la brune en grimaçant de dégout en tirant sur son t-shirt qui collait maintenant à sa peau_

- Eva, c'est ça ? _Demanda Lydia en la montrant d'un geste vague de la main, _il doit me rester un haut dans mon casier, en cas d'urgence. Suis-moi et tu pourras te changer.

La rousse attendit une réponse, mais elle eut du mal à sortir. Passer la surprise que Lydia connaisse son prénom, Eva, la jeune fille tenta de s'imaginer dans un des hauts serrés de Lydia et confirma un peu plus son envie de sortir d'ici.

- C'est gentil, mais il doit me rester un haut aussi dans mon casier_, refusa-t-elle en tentant de sourire,_ mais... Merci quand même.

N'attendant pas de réponse, ou de réaction pour la retenir, Eva leur tourna le dos pour sortir du réfectoire. Lydia se contenta de hausser les épaules en s'asseyant et Allison jura que la prochaine flèche qu'elle utiliserait irait droit sur Stiles ! Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'excuser en entendant le fracas de l'assiette toucher terre.

- Ne te prends pas la tête, elle a sûrement oublié_, soupira Lydia en voyant son amie froncer les sourcils alors qu'elle aidait le personnel à nettoyer_

- Tu oublierai que tu as des bolognaises renversés sur toi même ? _Fit Allison l'air désabusé_

- Bien sûr que non ! Je tuerai la personne qui fait ça, _sourit Lydia dévoilant ses dents blanches,_ mais si elle tue Stiles, Scott devrait se venger et montrer ses crocs n'est pas dans ses priorités...

- Chut _! S'exclama Allison en se penchant sur son plateau vide_, tu devrais parler encore plus fort !

- Personne ne s'intéresse à ce qu'on dit ! Sérieusement, Allison, ne te prend pas la tête pour ça...

La brune se contenta de hocher la tête et parti chercher un nouveau plat. Prise de tête ou non, elle en toucherait deux mots à Stiles !

Elle aurait bien pris une douche pour stopper l'odeur de bolognaise sur elle, mais c'était hors de question d'aller dans les vestiaires. Tripler la dose de déodorant à la vanille changerait sûrement quelque chose, elle l'espérait. Aurevoir T-shirt vert, bonjour pull noir. Soupirant en roulant en boule son t-shirt, la brune essaya de se rappeler son cours suivant. Sûrement avec ce cher Monsieur Harris avec qui elle s'entendait parfaitement. La dernière heure de colle le prouvait. Traînant des pieds, elle se dirigea vers la salle de classe à la sonnerie retentissant dans les couloirs. Le sac soudain lourd à l'idée de devoir sortir sac et trousse, Eva prit la première place qui se présentait et posa son menton dans la paume de sa main en attendant le début de cours. Si elle avait su que revenir au lycée de Beacon Hills engendrerait un tel ennui, elle aurait peut être retardé sa "guérison" et serai à cette ci, encore en consultation avec Mademoiselle Morrel. Ou peut être pas finalement. À se souvenir des yeux parfaitement soulignés d'un crayon noir et ses lèvres bien glossées, la brune eu un frisson. Cette psychologue était trop sophistiquée pour elle et la façon dont elle avait de la regarder certaines fois la rendais mal à l'aise. Elle avait juste failli se noyer. Il n'y avait rien d'alarmant dedans. Peut être le fait qu'elle ne voulait plus prendre de bain, oui... Ou qu'elle n'aimait plus entendre le bruit de l'eau couler... Bon d'accord tout ça paraissait bizarre, mais pas de là à ce qu'on la regarde bizarrement.

- Mlle Favolas, lorsque vous aurez arrêté de penser, vous me préviendrez. À moins que ce ne soit à propos à du cours ? Non ? Ça m'aurait été étonné ! Bien, concernant le dernier cours, je suis surpris d'avoir autant de chef d'œuvre. Stilinsky, votre plume m'épate de jour en jour !

Eva rougit furieusement en se tassant sur elle-même après s'être fait remarquée, et vit que c'était une nouvelle élève à ses côtés, aux traits asiatiques. Harris la regarda, hésitant à la présenter, mais fit abstraction et continua son cours.

- Avant de vous rendre vos copies plus qu'inintéressante, sachez que samedi vous êtes réquisitionnés pour vous occuper des stands mis en place cet après midi. Aucune excuse ne sera valable pour votre absence, que vous soyez malade, rendez-vous chez le dentiste, _déclara Harris en entendant les élèves exprimer leur mécontentement_, les fonds récoltés iront à La Maison Eichen où certains ont passés un séjour, _sourit l'homme à lunette en regardant Stiles et Eva_, bien sur ce...Place à l'horreur.

Pendant que le professeur rendait les copies signalées comme erreur de la nature, la voisine d'Eva tenta une approche peu subtile en renversant les récipients présent sur la table. Elle allait se tourner vers Eva quand ses sa main tapa dans les accessoires de chimie.

- Je suis Kira_, sourit-elle maladroitement_, désolée, je suis assez...

- Gaffeuse _? Termina Eva en l'aidant à remettre les objets debout,_ j'ai cru remarquer. Tu n'es pas la première que je vois renverser quelque chose aujourd'hui, _ajouta-t-elle en voyant les rougeurs sur la jeune fille,_ je suis Eva

- Ouais hum... Désolée...Qu'est-ce qu'Eichen ?

- La maison Eichen ? Oh, c'est... Disons que c'est une maison de repos pour les personnes... Ayant eu un traumatisme ou une connerie dans le genre...

- Je croyais que c'était une maison psychiatrique ? Je suis passée devant lorsque j'ai emménagé...

-Disons que maison de repos, c'est ce qu'on nous dit quand on y rentre, _marmonna Eva en fixant son regard sur sa feuille_, ça fait moins peur

Kira comprit qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur un sujet tabou et préféra se taire. La fille à côté d'elle était la première à lui parler, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une gaffe en se mettant déjà quelqu'un à dos. Arriver dans un lycée sans connaître personne était déjà quelque chose, arriver dans un lycée sans connaître personne et en étant déjà détestée était autre chose. Elle se contenta de sourire à la jeune fille et porta son attention au professeur. Il n'avait pas l'air aimable, pire que le coach Finstock finalement qu'elle avait rencontré hier pour postuler au Crosse.

- J'ai oublié de vous signaler que les stands seront tenus par duo. Votre partenaire sera la personne à vos côtés actuellement. Et non Stilinski, vous ne pouvez pas changer. Vous êtes à côté de Mahealani , vous serez donc avec Mahealani . Dommage que McCall soit arrivé en retard !

On entendit le soupir de Stiles dans toute la classe et Eva se retourna légèrement vers lui. C'était bien lui qui lui avait fait rencontrer les bolognaises. Elle aurait eu envie de le claquer ! La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit une demi-heure après et elle s'empressa de ranger ses affaires. Elle avait vingt minutes pour rejoindre la supérette du coin et de revêtir l'uniforme d'employé. Kira fut déçue qu'elle s'en aille si vite et se retrouva seule au milieu de la masse de ses camarades. Ses longs cheveux noirs firent rideau lorsqu'elle baissa le regard sur ses chaussures et elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Seule.

Si elle sentait les fourmis monter dans ses jambes à force de marcher vite, Eva ne ralentit pas pour autant. Elle était contente d'avoir pu trouver ce travail même si ça n'était pas excitant de servir des tampons ou de la nourriture pour chiens à la caisse, mais au moins elle n'aurait plus à demander de l'argent de poche. Son père avait déjà à faire au garage et la famille ne roulait pas sur l'or. Une jeep bleue s'arrêta prêt d'elle, mais n'y fait pas attention.

Premierement, la personne ne pouvait pas vouloir venir lui parler,personne ne faisant attention à elle, deuxièmement, elle ne connaissait personne qui conduisait une jeep et troisièmement...Enfait, il n'y avait pas de troisièmement.

- Hey Evna !

_Mon dieu, qui pouvait porter un nom aussi nul ? Pourquoi les parents étaient si méchants ?_

- Evna ! Hey, tu ne m'entends pas ? La main enserra son poignet pour la stopper, mais elle se retira vivement de l'emprise de la personne en mettant son bras contre sa poitrine. Elle n'était déjà pas tactile avec sa famille, ce n'était pas un inconnu qui allait changer ça ! Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait mal...Est-ce que ça va ?

Apparemment, c'était elle qui s'appelait Evna.

- Oui, ça va... J'ai juste été surprise...

- Je t'ai appelé mais tu ne te retournais pas, _semblait s'excuser le garçon en se grattant la tête_, c'est bien Evna ton prénom ?

- Non... Non c'est Eva, _rectifia-t-elle froidement_. Tu veux quoi Stilinski ?

- On se connait ? Les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise, la bouche de Stiles forma un O en voyant le regard peu amène de la jeune fille, oh Allison a du dire qui j'étais...Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas fait attention quand je courrais...

- Oui, j'ai remarqué. _Pense que tu dois être gentille avec les autres. Deviens sociable_. Écoute, c'est rien, je me suis changée tout va bien. Je vais devoir y aller...

- Oui euh... Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi _? Proposa Stiles pour se faire pardonner_. Il n'était pas méchant comme garçon et si Derek n'avait pas encore fait l'idiot, il n'aurait pas foncé comme ça sur la jeune fille

- Quoi ? Non ! _S'écria la jeune fille d'une manière trop brusque_

- Euh... Ok... Bon bien...Bonne soirée ! _Lança Stiles peu sûr de lui en voyant le regard de la brune s'assombrir, _peut être qu'on se recroisera ! _Ajouta-t-il souriant_

- Pour sûr Stiles, on est dans la même classe, _répliqua Eva sarcastique_. Elle lui tourna le dos et vérifia l'heure sur sa montre. Il lui restait 10 min avant d'aller au travail. Quelle fichue idée d'aller travailler le soir à une demi-heure de son lycée ! Elle aurait peut-être dû accepter l'offre de Stiles, mais sa fierté aurait été mise à néant. Il n'était même pas fichu de savoir qui elle était alors qu'ils étaient dans la même classe et avaient participé aux mêmes réunions. Elle ne demandait pas à ce qu'il soit ami, mais même elle connaissait les prénoms de tous les élèves de sa classe.

- Puisque je te dis que je me suis excusé ! _Fit Stiles agacé qu'Allison lui pose encore la question_, je n'allais pas la demander en mariage non plus !

- Ça t'a pris deux minutes à peine, je trouve ça brève comme excuse_, se justifia la chasseuse en posant des verres devant ses invités_, et puis sérieusement, Evna ? _Ricana t'elle en s'asseyant à côté de Scott_

- J'avais mal compris_, maugréa t-il_, en tout cas elle n'avait pas l'air ravi de me voir. J'ai voulu la raccompagner, mais elle a refusé.

- Elle sait peut-être les accidents que tu as eus, _pouffa Scott en servant de la boisson à tout le monde_, allez Stiles ! C'est bon, on va en faire tout un plat _! Ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air offusqué de son meilleur ami_, on a des choses plus importantes à faire ! Isaac a disparu depuis deux semaines et Derek n'a toujours aucune nouvelle.

- Erica et Boyd ont aussi disparu, _signala Stiles_, Derek a dit qu'Isaac avait été chargé de les trouver pour réunir la meute, mais toujours rien.

- C'est pour ça que tu as tenté le marathon ? Pour nous dire qu'Isaac et ses acolytes avaient disparu ? _Questionna Lydia surprise_, en quoi ça nous concerne ? Je croyais qu'il fallait éviter de se mêler des affaires de Derek.

- Et pourquoi c'est à toi qu'il a parlé de ça ? _Demanda Allison en haussa un sourcil_

- Il est venu à Eichen à ma dernière consultation et il voulait parler à la psy...Bon il se peut que j'ai entendu la conversation plutôt qu'il me l'ai dit... Directement, _avoua Stiles en grimaçant_, mais ça revient au même. Derek a perdu sa meute.

- Je pense que si Derek avait voulu qu'on l'aide, il nous aurait directement parlés_, signala Allison en regardant Scott cherchant son avis_, tu penses qu'il faut aller le voir ?

- Ça ne coûte rien, _soupira Scott_

Même lorsqu'il voulait arrêter les problèmes avec Derek, c'est comme si les problèmes venaient à lui. Avec un peu de chance, Erica et Boyd en avaient juste eu marre de Derek et s'étaient enfuis vers une île tropicale. Isaac les avait trouvés et avait décidé de rester avec eux.

_Avec de la chance_.

- Deux dollars cinquante s, il vous plaît.

Un grand sourire et la main qui se tend pour donner la monnaie au client. Il ne lui restait qu'une demi-heure avant de finir son service et elle pourrait rentrer chez elle, ses petits pieds entrant dans ses chaussons et son lit. Elle alla ensuite dans les rayons pour finir de ranger les chips et se regarda dans le reflet de la vitrine. Elle avait encore ce regard coléreux, elle le savait, mais elle avait tenté de le diminuer en mettant moins de fard à paupière noir. Ses yeux en étaient remplis d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait juste mis du crayon. Ses longs cheveux noirs formaient un bazar quotidien devant son visage rond, son oreille gauche, un peu trop avancée par rapport à la droite, était habillée par trois anneaux après avoir été percé trois fois. De même pour la gauche finalement. La psy lui avait demandé d'être moins critique envers elle, mais franchement, elle ne voyait pas comment ne pas l'être.

Le son de la porte du magasin retentit et la réveilla. C'était inutile de faire un rapport journalier de sa personne, le constat était le même. Il était temps de revenir à la mis en rayon et de faire attention entre les chips au barbecue et les natures. Ses mains vernies de rouge attrapaient les sachets sans faire attention de craquer les chips à l'intérieur et sa bague au majeur gauche, représentant une plume se tournant sur elle-même, s'accrochait parfois au carton contenant la nourriture. Son impulsivité revenait quand ses cheveux tombaient en plein devant ses yeux alors qu'elle luttait pour faire rentrer tous ces sachets, afin d'éviter de retourner dans la réserve.

La petite sonnerie située sur le comptoir pour signaler la présence d'un client la fit grogner et elle sourit en se relevant. Il y avait un jeune homme à sweat devant sa caisse qui semblait pressé de partir. En voyant son article, des tampons, elle comprit sa gêne et leva son regard vers lui avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle reconnut Stiles. Quel pourcentage de "chance" avait-elle de revoir Stiles une deuxième fois dans la journée de lui parler à nouveau alors qu'il ne se parlait jamais? On voyait ce genre de connerie que dans les films.

_Soit polie._

- Bonsoir, _lança-t-elle, platement en se postant derrière le comptoir_

- Oh euh... Salut...encore une fois, _fit Stilinski surprit_, tu travailles ici ?

-... Apparemment. Elle haussa un sourcil devant la question idiote et ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, assez gêné. Tu comptes me passer tes tampons ?

- Mes tampons ? Ah ! Non ! Ça n'est pas pour moi, c'est... Pour... Scott ! Il...Il a pas mal de saignement en ce moment... Du nez_, crut-il bon d'ajouter devant sa bêtise_. Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout simplement dit qu'il en avait besoin pour la mère de Scott qui n'avait pas pu y aller lui-même ? Enfin, je te passe les détails, toi aussi, tu dois connaître ça. Il grimaça de plus belle face à son idiotie et tandis la boîte à Eva qui continuait de le regarder de plus en plus bizarrement.

- Un dollar s'il te plaît, _fit elle en lui tendant le produit qu'elle avait pris soin de ranger dans un sac plastique_, au fait, dis à Scott que le plastique est a retiré du tampon avant qu'il ne le mette.

_Essayer de faire de l'humour... C'était drôle... Non ?_

Stiles l'a regarda stoïque son petit sachet vert dans les mains et se mordit la peau de la joue pour ne pas rire. C'était nul, mais ça restait drôle. Puis elle avait aussi compris que l'histoire de Scott était débile à sortir. Il lui fit un faible geste de la main pour la saluer et sortit de la boutique. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber et il se dirigea vers sa jeep sur le parking. Il était presque arrivé lorsqu'il entendit une moto rugir furieusement sur son côté. Son regard se tourna vers sa droite et il vit l'enfin arriver en zigzagant vers lui. Il eut le temps de se plaquer contre sa voiture et de voir la moto tomber à terre quelque mètre plus loin de lui avant d'entendre un énorme rugissement.

_Loup Garou._


End file.
